love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Music S.T.A.R.T!!
Music S.T.A.R.T!! là single thứ sáu của μ’s và cũng là bài hát được thêm vào original video animation (OVA) đầu tiên của Love Live! School idol project's. Bài hát được phát hành 27 tháng 11, 2013, nó cũng nằm trong µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên tập bởi Yamaguchi Akihiko. Danh sách bài hát Bản đặc biệt (LACM-34155) Vật phẩm riêng, được phát hành như là phiên bản đặc biệt tặng kèm khi mua đĩa Blu-Ray (trái ngược với đồ tặng kèm của đĩa DVD bản chính thức ) MV của Music S.T.A.R.T!! được thay bằng bản đầy đủ Của OVA. 'Bản chính thức (LACM-14156)' 'CD/Blu-Ray' #Music S.T.A.R.T!! #LOVELESS WORLD #Music S.T.A.R.T!! (Off Vocal) #LOVELESS WORLD (Off Vocal) # # # Videos TV Edit = |-| PV by Lantis = |-| Subbed Radio Dramas = Track 5 Track 6 Track 7 Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Welcome song! Hitotsu ni naru kokoro Dakara koko ga watashitachi no Never ending stage Fushigi takusan mitai ne Kimi to issho ni kanjitai Sonna negai ni kiseki to chansu ga La la la LoveLive! Sutekina deai arigatou Shinjiru chikara arigatou Yuuki de ashita wa kawaru nda ne Nande ima made sunao ni narezu ni ita no? Music! Kiite yo!! Korekara minna de korekara odorou Let's go! Hajimeyou!! Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Madamada minna de omoikiri utau yo Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Tanoshisa miracle egao✩muteki...sonna kibun sa! Atarashii yume miyou yo Kimi to issho ni asobitai Te o tsunaidara mirai e janpu da La la la LoveLive! Atsui tokimeki arigatou Makenai kimochi arigatou Genkide kanashimi sukuu nda ne Motto shiritai? Watashi no omoi o shiritai? Music! Nagareru shiawase no merodii (kiite ne) Motto shiritai? Watashi no omoi o shiritai? (kiite ne) Music! Shiawase o Minna ni agetai minna de odorou Let's go! Hajimeyou!! Ii zo paatii tomaranai Ii zo paatii tomaranai Zokuzoku atsumare kakegoe de mawaru yo Ii zo paatii tomaranai Ii zo paatii tomaranai Watashi no maxim egao✩musou...sonna kibun de! Pareedo ni sasowarete (dou suru?) Kimi to (kimi to) odoru (odoru) Hikari no uzu ga kienai zutto ne kienai Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Madamada minna de omoikiri utau yo Datte paatii owaranai Datte paatii owaranai Tanoshisa miracle egao✩muteki...sonna kibun sa! (Tomaranai minna) La la la saikou kibun sa!! Welcome song! Hitotsu ni naru kokoro Dakara koko de watashitachi to ne (odorou) Welcome song! Hitotsu ni naru kokoro Dakara koko ga watashitachi no Never ending stage |-| Kanji= Welcome song! ひとつになる心 だからここが私たちの Never ending stage 不思議たくさん見たいね 君と一緒に感じたい そんな願いに奇跡とチャンスが La la la LoveLive! 素敵な出会いありがとう 信じるチカラありがとう 勇気で明日は変わるんだね なんで今まで素直になれずにいたの? Music! 聞いてよ!! これからみんなでこれから踊ろう Let's go! 始めよう!! だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない まだまだみんなで　思い切り歌うよ だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない 楽しさmiracle 笑顔✩無敵...そんな気分さ! 新しい夢見ようよ 君と一緒に遊びたい 手を繋いだら未来へジャンプだ La la la LoveLive! 熱いときめきありがとう 負けないキモチありがとう 元気で悲しみ救うんだね もっと知りたい? 私の想いを知りたい? Music! 流れる幸せのメロディー(聴いてね) もっと知りたい? 私の想いを知りたい?(聴いてね) Music! 幸せを みんなにあげたいみんなで踊ろう Let's go! 始めよう!! いいぞパーティーとまらない いいぞパーティーとまらない ぞくぞく集まれ 掛け声で回るよ いいぞパーティーとまらない いいぞパーティーとまらない 私のmaxim 笑顔✩無双...そんな気分で! パレードに誘われて(どうする?) 君と(君と)踊る(踊る) 光の渦が消えない　ずっとね消えない だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない まだまだみんなで　思い切り歌うよ だってパーティー終わらない だってパーティー終わらない 楽しさmiracle 笑顔✩無敵...そんな気分さ! (とまらないみんな)La la la 最高気分さ!! Welcome song! ひとつになる心 だからここで私たちとね (踊ろう) Welcome song! ひとつになる心 だからここが私たちの Never ending stage |-| Việt= Welcome song! Trái tim chúng ta hòa làm một Vậy nên đây chính là sân khấu vĩnh hằng của chúng ta Tớ muốn được thấy thật nhiều điều kì diệu Muốn cảm nhận chúng cùng với cậu Với những mong ước, phép màu và sự tình cờ là La la la LoveLive! Cảm ơn cậu vì buổi gặp gỡ tuyệt vời Cảm ơn vì cậu đã cho tớ sức mạnh để có lòng tin Ngày mai rồi sẽ đổi thay bằng sức mạnh của lòng can đảm Tại sao cậu vẫn luôn không thể thành thật với bản thân chứ? Music! Lắng nghe nhé!! Từ bây giờ mọi người, từ bây giờ chúng ta cùng nhảy nhé Let's go! Bắt đầu nào!! Bởi vì, bữa tiệc sẽ không kết thúc Bởi vì, bữa tiệc sẽ không kết thúc Chúng ta sẽ hát bằng tất cả trái tim Bởi vì, bữa tiệc sẽ không kết thúc Bởi vì, bữa tiệc vẫn chưa kết thúc đâu Hạnh phúc nhiệm màu, nụ cười✩không thể đánh bại... Cảm giác như thế đó Hãy mơ một giấc mơ mới Tớ muốn vui đùa cùng cậu Cùng nắm tay nhau rồi nhảy đến tương lai La la la LoveLive! Cảm ơn vì đã làm con tim tớ ấm áp Cảm ơn vì cậu đã cho tớ cảm xúc không bao giờ chịu bỏ cuộc Tinh thần cao có thể cứu cậu ra khỏi nỗi buồn Cậu muốn biết thêm nữa không? Về những suy nghĩ và cảm xúc của tớ? Music! Một giai điệu hạnh phúc đang chảy (Nghe nhé) Cậu muốn biết thêm nữa không? Về những suy nghĩ và cảm xúc của tớ? (hãy nghe nhé) Music! tớ muốn gửi Hạnh phúc đến cho tất cả mọi người, mọi người cùng nhảy nhé Let's go! Bắt đầu thôi!! Được đấy, bữa tiệc sẽ không kết thúc Như vật thôi, bữa tiệc sẽ không kết thúc Cùng tụ họp và tập hợp ở đây, và quay theo tiếng cổ vũ của khán giả Được đấy, bữa tiệc sẽ không kết thúc Như vật thôi, bữa tiệc sẽ không kết thúc Phương châm của tớ, là nụ cười✩không ai cản được... Cảm giác như thế đó Cùng diễu hành nào... (làm sao đây?) Tớ sẽ nhảy (cùng với cậu) sẽ nhảy (cùng với cậu) Vòng xoáy ánh sáng sẽ không biến mất, sẽ không bao giờ biến mất Bởi vì, bữa tiệc sẽ không kết thúc Bởi vì, bữa tiệc sẽ không kết thúc Chúng ta vẫn sẽ hát bằng tất cả trái tim Bởi vì, bữa tiệc sẽ không kết thúc Bởi vì, bữa tiệc sẽ không kết thúc Hạnh phúc nhiệm màu, nụ cười✩không thể đánh bại... Cảm giác như thế đó! (đừng dừng lại nhé, mọi người) La la la cảm xúc tuyệt vời nhất!! Welcome song! Trái tim chúng ta hòa làm một Vậy nên ở đây với bọn tớ nhé (khiêu vũ nào) Welcome song! Trái tim chúng ta hòa làm một Vậy nên đây chính là sân khấu vĩnh hằng của chúng ta Biểu diễn ở buổi Live *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Ngoài lề *Vị trí trong PV có thể được dựa trên Tokyo DisneySea. So sánh ảnh ở đây. *Có thể thấy Honoka trong PV ngủ cùng với hai con khủng long đồ chơi, chắc là để ám chỉ đến sự yêu khủng long của Nitta Emi. Một trong những đồ chơi là Triceratops (khủng long ba sừng), loài khủng long yêu thích của cô. Thư viện Key Illustration= Key Illustration: File:Music_S.T.A.R.T!!_Illustration.jpg |-|TV Edit= 143 OVA1.png 144 OVA1.png 145 OVA1.png 146 OVA1.png 147 OVA1.png 148 OVA1.png 149 OVA1.png 150 OVA1.png 151 OVA1.png 152 OVA1.png 153 OVA1.png 154 OVA1.png 155 OVA1.png 156 OVA1.png 157 OVA1.png 158 OVA1.png 159 OVA1.png 160 OVA1.png 161 OVA1.png 162 OVA1.png 163 OVA1.png 164 OVA1.png 165 OVA1.png 166 OVA1.png 167 OVA1.png 168 OVA1.png 169 OVA1.png 170 OVA1.png 171 OVA1.png 172 OVA1.png 173 OVA1.png 174 OVA1.png 175 OVA1.png 176 OVA1.png 177 OVA1.png 178 OVA1.png 179 OVA1.png 180 OVA1.png 181 OVA1.png 182 OVA1.png 183 OVA1.png 184 OVA1.png 185 OVA1.png 186 OVA1.png 187 OVA1.png 188 OVA1.png 189 OVA1.png 190 OVA1.png 191 OVA1.png 192 OVA1.png 193 OVA1.png 194 OVA1.png 195 OVA1.png 196 OVA1.png 197 OVA1.png 198 OVA1.png 199 OVA1.png 200 OVA1.png 201 OVA1.png 202 OVA1.png 203 OVA1.png 204 OVA1.png 205 OVA1.png 206 OVA1.png 207 OVA1.png 208 OVA1.png 209 OVA1.png 210 OVA1.png 211 OVA1.png 212 OVA1.png 213 OVA1.png 214 OVA1.png 215 OVA1.png 216 OVA1.png 217 OVA1.png 218 OVA1.png 219 OVA1.png 220 OVA1.png 221 OVA1.png 222 OVA1.png 223 OVA1.png 224 OVA1.png 225 OVA1.png 226 OVA1.png 227 OVA1.png 228 OVA1.png 229 OVA1.png 230 OVA1.png 231 OVA1.png 232 OVA1.png 233 OVA1.png 234 OVA1.png 235 OVA1.png 236 OVA1.png 237 OVA1.png 238 OVA1.png 239 OVA1.png 240 OVA1.png 241 OVA1.png 242 OVA1.png 243 OVA1.png 244 OVA1.png 245 OVA1.png 246 OVA1.png 247 OVA1.png 248 OVA1.png 249 OVA1.png 250 OVA1.png 251 OVA1.png 252 OVA1.png 253 OVA1.png 254 OVA1.png 255 OVA1.png 256 OVA1.png 257 OVA1.png 258 OVA1.png 259 OVA1.png 260 OVA1.png 261 OVA1.png 262 OVA1.png 263 OVA1.png 264 OVA1.png 265 OVA1.png 266 OVA1.png 267 OVA1.png References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Single của μ’s